The perceived quality of speech or music in a moving vehicle may be degraded by variable acoustic noise present in the vehicle. This noise may result from, and be dependent upon, vehicle speed, road condition, weather, and condition of the vehicle. The presence of noise may hide soft sounds of interest and lessen the intelligibility of speech or the fidelity of music.